


five times peter called stephen “mum” (and one time stephen shocked him with his response)

by trymebeyonce



Series: the pros and cons of having a kid/kids [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Parent Stephen Strange, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, lmao but is it really humor??, mostly stephen and peter because there ain’t shit about them, peter and stephen friendship, stephen is peter’s mum fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trymebeyonce/pseuds/trymebeyonce
Summary: peter can’t stop calling stephen his mumhe’s done it five timesbut it’s only the fifth time, that stephen shocks peter with his response





	five times peter called stephen “mum” (and one time stephen shocked him with his response)

1

“it was an accident!” were peter’s only words to stephen after what had happened. 

peter, stephen, natasha, clint and scott just came back from a mission. they were all covered in bruises and scratches. peter needed help to treat his wounds so stephen, being the doctor he is, helped the teenager out.  
“thanks, mr strange.” peter muttered, wincing as stephen wiped a wound with a wet towel. the sorcerer rolled his eyes.  
“it’s doctor strange, kid. also, no problem.” stephen let out the smallest of smiles as he got out a cute spiderman themed plaster. peter beamed and giggled, also noticing the plaster. “keep still, kid. i can’t put it on.” stephen said. peter stopped laughing.  
“sorry.”  
“no, it’s fine. no need to apologise.”  
“oh... sorry.”  
“kid...”  
“sor- i mean... uh....” it was stephen’s turn to chuckle. peter pouted as stephen finally put the plaster on the brunette teen’s left cheek.  
“there we go. all done.”  
“i don’t have to keep still now, right?” stephen shook his head.  
“are there any other bruises or scratches i should know about?” the doctor asked.  
“nope.” peter replied, putting emphasis on the “p”. stephen stood up from his crouching position and ruffled peter’s hair.  
“well, i guess my job here is done.” stephen announced. “i should probably get going back to the sanctum.”  
“okay. thank you again, mr... doctor strange.” stephen smiled, opening the portal. he felt so comfortable around peter. and tony of course.  
“see ya, kid.” peter waved at him enthusiastically.  
“bye, mum.” peter said, not having enough time to process what he just said. stephen froze, and peter tensed up. 

oh no.

“u-uh, i mean, bye mr strange. oh god, i mean, doctor strange. agh, i’m so sorry.” peter stuttered. stephen just stared at the flustered kid, blushing slightly himself.  
“i-it’s okay, peter.” stephen reassured the arachnid hero. this didn’t help peter. he still looked tense. there was an awkward silence, which stephen broke hopelessly. “umm, so, i’m just gonna...” he pointed at the portal and peter nodded.  
“yeah... okay....”  
“bye... oh, and tell tony i said hi...” stephen quickly exited into the portal. peter placed his face in his hands, blushing hard in embarrassment. tony walked into the room, raising an eyebrow at his flustered son.  
“what happened he-“  
“mrstrangewashereandhetoldmetotellyouhesaidhiokaybyedadloveyou.” peter said, rushing his words and running out of the room.  
“okay...” 

 

2

peter may have been a bit high the second time he called stephen his mum.

not on drugs. of course not. peter wasn’t that crazy. 

laughing gas. he was high on laughing gas the second time he called stephen his mum. 

peter, along with tony and stephen, had just finished his dentist appointment. the dentist had given him laughing gas, and now in the sanctum, there was a light-headed and very giggly peter.  
“oH mY gOd, Mr StArK, mR stRaNnNgEe... lOoK...” peter slurred, standing on the ceiling. the cloak of levitation was draped around his shoulders. “i CaN fLy.” he lept off the ceiling and floated. he started giggling hysterically. tony smiled at his kid whilst stephen shook his head.  
“peter, get down from there. you might get hurt.” stephen warned the teen.  
“uGh... YoU sOuNd LiKe My MuM. yOu’Re SuCh A mUm, Mr StRaNge.” peter whined, floating back onto the ground. he gasped dramatically. “oH mY LoRd, Mr StRaNgE... yOu’Re My MuM!” stephen raised his eyebrows in shock whilst tony started to laugh loudly. stephen pinched the bridge of his nose as peter continued to chant “mr strange is my mum” and tony’s laughs got louder and louder. 

-/-/-

peter woke up the next day. he slowly made it to the kitchen in the sanctum where he was greeted by tony drinking a cup of coffee and stephen calmly reading a book.  
“hey, mr stark. hey, mr strange.” peter said, groggily, rubbing his eyes.  
“morning, peter. also, don’t rub your eyes. it can damage your eyesight.” stephen said, refusing to look at the teenager. tony noticed this and raised an eyebrow. still, he refused to say anything about, instead greeting the arachnid hero.  
“hey, kid. how’d you sleep?” peter walked up near the toaster and grabbed two slices of bread. he placed the slices of bread into the toaster.  
“i slept fine.” peter paused, turning to the two adults. stephen still refused to meet his eye. “did i say anything embarrassing whilst i was high on laughing gas?” tony smiled.  
“well, the usual. you mentioned something about wishing to be a creeper in a video game, what was it called? mindcrap?”  
“minecraft.” peter answered instantly.  
“yeah whatever. you did some weird dances. and sang some weirder songs. and uh, that’s it. oh, wait! you said something else. isn’t that right, stephen?” tony smirked at the sorcerer, who was blushing behind the book.  
“i don’t recall anything else.” stephen answered.  
“you sure? he didn’t call you anything?” 

oh no! 

peter groaned, realising what tony was talking about.  
“i think i get it now, mr stark.” peter muttered, looking at his feet.  
“yeah, tony. he gets it.” stephen said, burying his face in his book. 

tony kept this in mind.

 

3 

peter was just on a roll, wasn’t he? 

third time lucky.

he was with ned and mj, eating at delmar’s. peter had his usual whilst ned was eating a meatball sub. mj just had a cup of coke with ice. she was reading her book whilst the two boys were chatting away.  
“wait, so you’ve got another star wars lego set? which one is it this time?” peter asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
“it’s the millennium falcon 75192.” ned responded, beaming.  
“woah... when did you get it?”  
“yesterday. but i haven’t opened it yet. i’ve been waiting to build it with my best bro.” peter clutched his chest.  
“aww, bro.” mj scoffed.  
“you guys are idiots.” mj commented and peter raised an eyebrow at her.  
“i-“ he was interrupted by his phone ringing. he took it out and saw it was stephen, though the contact name was: “magical dad”. “hey, mr strange.” despite stephen and tony being his dads, peter still liked to call them “mr strange” and “mr stark”, though occasionally he would call tony “dad” or “iron dad”. and stephen, well...

he didn’t like to talk about it. 

“hey, kid. where are you right now?” stephen asked.  
“i’m at delmar’s with mj and ned. you know, best sandwiches in queens.” peter replied with food in his mouth.  
“can you hurry? tony wants you to be in early... you know... cause you’re grounded.” peter groaned. 

he had totally forgotten he was grounded. all because he had patrolled for two hours longer than usual and got hurt real bad. but he could handle it. 

“okay, mum...” peter muttered, frowning. he blushed heavily, realising what he had said. before the sorcerer could respond, he ended the call.  
“what was that all ab-“ ned asked, but was interrupted.  
“n-nothing! it was nothing!” peter said quickly. “anyway, i gotta go. byeeeeee.” he ran out of the building, his sandwich in hand.  
“loser.” mj muttered underneath her breath. 

 

4

peter was at the avengers tower. they were all having an interview for some reason that peter could not remember. he was assigned to wear his spiderman suit so no one could know his identity. stephen was invited too.

great...

“mr stark, do you know if there will be anymore life threatening attacks like the dust incident?” tony shuddered, remembering thanos. stephen sensed this and placed his hand on tony’s shoulder, reassuringly. tony smiled softly at the sorcerer and stephen returned it.  
“i-i’m not sure. but, we just have to be ready for anything.” tony responded.  
“who’s the funny looking wizard?” someone asked, causing everyone to chuckle and for stephen to roll his eyes.  
“the wizard is stephen strange, also known as doctor strange. don’t make fun of him, though. otherwise, you’ll be sent to another dimension. or tony will come after you.” clint commented. tony grinned.  
“seriously, don’t make fun of the wizard.” tony said in a serious tone. 

peter had to be stupid enough to open his fucking mouth.

“yeah, don’t make fun of my mum!” the arachnid hero commented. he froze, all the interviewers looking at him. thank god he had his mask on, or else they would all see his red face, which was redder than his mask. stephen placed his hand on his shoulder, laughing nervously.  
“ha, ha, great joke, spiderman. he calls me “mum” as an inside joke. isn’t that right?” stephen winked at the teen, indicating for him to play along.  
“o-oh! yeah. ha, such a funny inside joke.” peter smiled, awkwardly, though the interviewers couldn’t see it.  
“anyway! next question, please.” stephen said, almost begging for them to change the subject.  
“sorry...” peter whispered to him. stephen didn’t respond. 

5

peter was really impressing himself of how many times he had called stephen his mum.

he thought he would stop after three times, but five. 

wow.

this time, it was different. 

peter was at the mall, he was lost. tony had been lost in the sea of paparazzi and stephen had disappeared. since it looked like tony wasn’t leaving the public’s grasp anytime soon, peter had to find stephen. the problem? the wizard was nowhere to be found. so peter did what any responsible sixteen year old would do.  
“MR STRANGE!” he called. the problem with this strategy was, this was a mall with four floors. peter was on the second. stephen could be on the fourth for all he knew. “MR STRANGE! WHERE ARE YOU?” peter continued to yell, causing people to stare at him. “MR STRANGE! DOCTOR STRANGE! dOcToR dAd, WhErE aRe YoU?” he looked in every store he thought stephen would be in. the book store. starbucks. the tea store. another book store. 

why were there so many book stores?

peter couldn’t find stephen. it was hopeless. until...  
“PETER?” a voice called. peter turned around, sighing in relief.  
“MR STRANGE, IT’S ME!” peter ran over to the sorcerer, embracing him. stephen hugged him back. “oh my lord, where were you?”  
“i was in the book store over there.” stephen pointed at the store next to them called “knowledge is power”.  
“oh.” peter smiled, bashfully. “i was so worried i lost you. i thought i was gonna be all alone waiting for mr stark. i-i missed you so much, mum.” peter quickly broke the hug, realising what he had just said. “i-i... ummm...” 

and that’s when stephen suprised him. 

+1

stephen smiled softly, staring at his flustered son.  
“it was an accident, i swear! i don’t know why i keep calling you my mum. that’s a bit awkward, considering you’re a guy. but, you’re so loving and caring to me and... oh god-“ stephen pulled him into another hug, stroking his back. “o-oh... this is nice...” peter whispered. stephen chuckled.  
“sorry i haven’t been having the best reactions. i was actually really happy when you kept calling me mum. though, it does seem a bit weird.” stephen said, pecking peter’s temple. peter beamed.  
“aww, thanks...” peter paused. “so i can call you mum, right? this sounds so weird to ask.” stephen shrugged.  
“we’re friends with a talking tree and raccoon. nothing’s weird anymore. but, sure. whatever makes you comfortable.” stephen ruffled peter’s hair. he glanced at the restaurant on their right. he looked at tony, who was still busy with the paparazzi, before sighing. “how does mcdonald’s sound?” stephen asked, standing up. peter gasped, stephen wasn’t a fan of greasy food, so this came as a shock to the teen. the sorcerer held out a shaking hand and peter took it.  
“ooh, yes! thanks, mum.” peter blushed softly as stephen smiled reassuringly at him.  
“no problem, son. what do you feel like having?”

**Author's Note:**

> i really love these five times and one time fics so i decided to make my own crappy one :)  
> also yes i spell “mum” like that  
> not like “mom”  
> lmao  
> (btw i’m not in the star wars fandom, i literally searched up “star wars lego sets” and that was the first one i saw)


End file.
